


Something Stuck To My Shoe

by Selene467



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean Winchester, Brotherly Love, Changed Canon Ages a Little, Dean is 14, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is 10, Sam is 14, Scared Sam Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, codewords, dean is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene467/pseuds/Selene467
Summary: At first Sam didn't notice it. No. That's was a lie. He did notice. He was trained to notice, to see, to observe. Even if his training only started six months ago. He just didn't think anything of it.At first.But as several days turned into a week, turned into two weeks, turned into three weeks….he couldn't ignore it anymore.There was a stranger hanging around his school.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Remember those code words the boys created for all kinds of situations? Something stuck to my shoe indicates you're being followed by someone or something. This is my take on how they came up with this code word way back in the days when they were still kids.

At first Sam didn't notice it. No. That's was a lie. He _did_ notice. He was _trained_ to notice, to see, to observe. Even if his training only started six months ago. He just didn't think anything of it.  
  
At first.  
  
But as several days turned into a week, turned into two weeks, turned into three weeks….he couldn't ignore it anymore.   
  
There was a stranger hanging around his school. Always standing in the same place. Always there when school began and finished. He never spoke to anyone. In fact, Sam couldn't remember if anyone ever approached him before.   
  
He wasn't there to drop off or pick up a student. Sam knew this because he was the last student around when picked for after school cleanup a few times and the stranger was still around. Nor was he connected to any of the faculty as far as Sam could tell.   
  
He was just always _there_.   
  
Perhaps it was just his own paranoia creeping up on him. It had only been six months since Sam found out monsters were real and it had him jumping at every shadow, throwing suspicion at everyone who so much as looked at him.   
  
But that was in the early days.  
  
He still harbored a good amount of suspicion though and got scared whenever something felt off somehow. More than a few times he had cried wolf as the saying went, only for it to be nothing. While his brother Dean didn't mind checking on Sam's every suspicion, their dad had quickly gotten tired of it.  
  
Which was the very reason for not saying anything about the stranger at his school for three whole weeks.  
  
Sam had just about decided to let it go, because there was nothing to find there, when something changed.   
  
Friday morning on the third week of his presence, the stranger looked straight at him and smiled.  
  
Not the kind of smile as a polite greeting or to express a happy state of being. No, this smile made Sam's skin crawl, made an uncomfortable shiver run up his spine. Made him feel as if he was being assessed for something.   
  
School could only shield him for a time, and far too soon Sam found himself outside again, the stranger waiting as always. And when he smiled at Sam again when he walked off the school grounds, a trickle of fear crept inside. Because he could place the smile now.  
  
It felt like a promise.  
  
And Sam had a gut feeling that it wasn't anything good.   
  
He all but sprinted his way home, the fifteen minute walk taking less than ten. His heartbeat drummed a fast beat in his chest and by the time he burst through the door to their little temporary apartment, he was panting for a breath.   
  
"Sam?" Dean was already half out of his seat in concern before Sam waved him off, begging his heart to settle as he took deep breaths.  
  
"I'm okay. Just eager for the weekend." It was a weak excuse Sam knew, and he was aware Dean knew it too. But for now, Dean would let it go at that because their dad was watching and he would not like another false alarm from Sam.   
  
So he simply retreated to his room in the guise of doing homework, that in reality never saw the light of day, remaining buried in his bag. 

* * *

The weekend was a breath of fresh air for Sam. Not being confronted with the stranger's presence every day was a relief. It allowed him to calm down and just be a kid brother again.  
  
Speaking of brothers, Dean had confronted him the next day while walking to the store. Sam knew he'd been invited along by Dean for the sole purpose of this talk without dad present, but he'd gone along with it even if he had no intention of saying anything.  
  
There was no need to drag Dean into this. Everything was fine.  
  
"So," His brother cleared his throat in that way that said it was time to talk. "You got anything you want to tell me?"   
  
"Nope." Sam tried for flippancy, but his brother saw right through him if his glare was any indication. "It's nothing, Dean."  
  
"So there's an _it_ , then?" Sam scowled at him, not appreciating Dean twisting his meaning.  
  
"There's nothing going on. Stop worrying."  
  
"Can't do that Sammy." His brother shot back immediately. It made him want to smile to know his brother cared so much but right now he wished Dean would let it go. "Sammy?" Sam pointedly looked in the other direction and froze in place.  
  
Across the road was his school. He'd been so caught up in dodging his brother's questions that he hadn't recognised the area. His eyes slowly moved to one specific spot and he nearly sagged in relief when there was no one there.   
  
A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Dean's worried gaze met his before flicking over to the spot Sam had been staring at, brows furrowing in confusion.   
  
"Sam?"   
  
"It's nothing, Dean. Really."  
  
" _Sam_." Sam bristled at the shift in tone, knowing his brother was putting his foot down. Sam held his ground though and remained silent. A sigh escaped his brother. "Is this because of what dad said?"  
  
"He's right. I shouldn't freak out so easily."  
  
"Screw dad!" Sam gaped like a fish at his brother. It wasn't often or ever that Dean rebuked their dad. His imploring gaze held Sam in place as he leaned down to look him in the eyes, his hands gently holding him in place. "If something upsets you or feels off, you tell me. Forget about dad. You tell _me_."  
  
Sam couldn't resist gazing ever so slightly across the street again. There was no one there. His brother drew his own conclusion though. "Is there something wrong at school?" Sam tensed up despite himself as Dean hit a bit too close to home. "Sammy, is someone bullying you?"   
  
Sam huffed out a breath at the unintentional opening Dean gave him. "No, not really. I'm fine Dean"  
  
"You sure?" Sam nodded and Dean finally let him go, straightening up. He turned one last pleading faze at Sam though. "You promise to tell me if something is wrong?"  
  
"I will, Dean. Promise." And he meant it. There was nothing wrong though, just Sam's own paranoia, so there was no point in saying anything, but he would if that changed.

* * *

Sam was a mess on Monday morning. He knew he'd done a terrible job at hiding it when Dean oh so casually stated he would walk him to school. Not an offer or a question, a statement. No arguments. Sam hardly fought his brother on it, feeling more secure whenever Dean was with him.   
  
When they arrived at the school, Sam nearly sagged to the ground in relief. The stranger wasn't there. "You okay?" Dean asked him, a steady hand on Sam's shoulder, eyes searching for his.   
  
"I'm good, Dean. See you after school."   
  
His good mood vanished when he stepped outside at the end of his school day. The stranger was back, leaning casually against the wall. His eyes swiveled over to Sam and he smiled again. Sam turned his back as he fumbled for his phone, hyper aware of the eyes following his every movement.   
  
Sam hesitated with his finger hovering over the call button. Should he call Dean? Was he just being paranoid? When he noticed the stranger pushing off the wall the decision was made. He pressed the button, clinging to the phone as if it was the most important thing. He needed Dean right now, even just to hear his voice.  
  
"Can you come get me?" Sam hoped the stranger would back off if he heard that Sam was meeting up with someone.   
  
"Why? What happened? What's wrong, Sam?" Sam knew his brother was reacting like this due to his suspicions from the weekend. "You said nothing was wrong, Sam." Oh how he wished it was nothing, but right now that didn't matter. He needed Dean.  
  
"I know what I said Dean. I was just asking...it's okay if you don't want to." Sam trailed of, starting to wonder if he was overreacting again.   
  
Sam caught movement from the corner of his eye and nearly dropped the phone when his muscles flinched unexpectedly. The stranger was walking in his direction. The alarm in Dean's voice caught his attention and he realized he had missed most of what his brother had been saying."Dean?"  
  
"Sammy?! Sam, are you okay? Are you ill?" The familiar concern in Dean's voice was a balm to Sam's growing panic.  
  
"No, I...I just, _please_ Dean. Please come get me."   
  
"Alright Sam, I'm coming."  
  
Somehow his brother had picked up on Sam's mood despite how far away he was. And when his brother was concerned, he would move heaven and hell to get to Sam. Something that Sam was pretty desperate for right now, when he heard the heavy footsteps get closer.   
  
He sped up, trying to get away without it looking anything but casual. He had no idea if he pulled it off, too afraid to look back. Too risky too. It would tip the stranger off that Sam had pegged him a threat.  
  
"Meet me at the park." Sam said to Dean, not able to convey much to his brother with the stranger tailing this close.

* * *

Sometimes Dean hated being right, and when it concerned his little brother he usual was. Scratch that. He was _always right_ when it came to Sam. No one knew that kid better than him and the panic in Sam's voice was more than enough to have him racing out the door to go find him.   
  
He ran as fast as he could to the park. That Sam had asked to meet him there, the halfway point rather than to wait for him at school were all bad signs. Something was going on that forced Sam to move away from school. Either a bully was messing around with his little brother, or god forbid something _worse_. He needed to get to Sam. Needed to see his brother with his own eyes. Needed to hold him in the protection of his arms where no one could ever take Sam from him.  
  
Upon seeing the park Dean put on an extra burst of speed, practically vibrating with the need to see his little brother and make sure he was unharmed. When he spotted him across the street he knew something was very wrong. Sam walked fast, hurried and uncoordinated. Like someone afraid and not in full control of his limbs. His shoulders were high up, his head down to the ground and his arms wrapped tightly around his schoolbag which he held tightly to his chest.   
  
All of it were warning signs. Sam was seriously freaked about something and that didn't sit well with Dean, at all.  
  
"Sam!" He called out to his brother, not wasting time catching him. He needed to reassure Sam right now that he wasn't alone anymore. Waiting to let him know until he was closer was a wasted effort.   
  
Sam immediately started and looked up with a jerking motion. The wild look in his eyes, even from a distance was not something Dean liked seeing and the utter relief that followed only indicated genuine fear had been present. Sam lurched forward, running blindly across the street -and he would get an earful from Dean on that behavior, later- and latched onto Dean like he used to do when he was younger. It was so unexpected that Dean found himself wrapping his arms around him without conscious thought.   
  
Sam started shaking in his arms then and Dean's worry grew. What the hell had happened?! "Shh, I'm here Sam. It's okay. You're okay." He leaned his chin on Sam's head, fully boxing the kid into his embrace, knowing it would put him at ease faster than anything else. It made him feel warm inside that Sam still needed, wanted his big brother to protect him.   
  
His eyes searched the area, trying to find what had Sam so spooked. Movement on the edge of the park caught his attention. He saw a person, a man he guessed from his build, walk away in the other direction. Was this person following Sam? It could just have been a coincidence, but Dean didn't really believe in those anymore. And right now he had other concerns.  
  
He gently untangled his very much resisting brother from him. "Sam, hey come on. Let me see." Reluctantly Sam let go so Dean could see if he was injured. At first glance nothing seemed wrong, except for the red eyes and obvious fear still shining in them. "Are you hurt?" Dean had to know that first and foremost. Sam shook his head before casting his eyes downward. Yeah Dean knew that look very well. Shame. Well not on his watch."Sam-."   
  
"Let's just go, okay." Sam cut him off abruptly. His kid started walking but not before gently grabbing hold of Dean's sleeve, indicating that he very much didn't want to walk home alone. He was still scared out of his mind but holding it all inside in true Sam Winchester style. Oh they were so talking about everything when they got home.  
  
"Sure, lets go home."

* * *

Dean sighed deeply as the motel room door closed behind him. The tension he'd felt in his little brother as they'd walked back had put him on edge. He hated it when Sam was hurt or scared. Even now, safe in their room, Sam sat hunched on the sofa as if readying himself for danger or pain. It tore into Dean's heart. "Sam-"

"I'm fine, Dean. It's nothing." Sam stood up and made to pass by his brother to get to the table. "I'll just get started on my homework." Dean held out his arm, effectively blocking his brother from getting past him. "Dean, just let it go."

"Let it go?!" Dean retorted incredulously. Sam hunched even further in on himself and that was the final straw for Dean. He gently escorted Sam back to the sofa, sitting down in front of him on the coffee table so he could look him in the eyes. Not an easy feat since Sam kept his eyes down and refused to look up. "Sam. Come one kiddo. Talk to me." Dean tried to duck down to catch those puppy eyes but Sam shook his head and turned away. "Sammy, please." He all but begged. 

After what felt like hours, Sam finally started talking, wringing his hands nervously and still not looking at Dean. When had Sam stopped trusting him? "I thought...it's nothing though. I was overreacting, _like usual_." Dean couldn't make any sense out of the jumbled mess, but he did understand Sam's whisper at the end and it made his blood boil.

"This is about what dad said." Sam flinched at the mention of their dad and Dean knew he'd hit it on the head. He'd never gone against their dad, second-guessed him or gotten angry with him. Except when it concerned Sam and right now he was pissed off at his dad. "Sammy-"

Again Sam cut him off, burying his own feelings and needs, his bloody instincts. "It's nothing, Dean. I'm fine. Now can we please stop talking about this!" By dismissing Sam's concerns, dad had effectively told Sam not to trust his instincts. Sure he had been wrong a few times, seeing danger and monsters everywhere now that he knew they were real, but that didn't mean he would always be wrong. Sam just had to learn and hone his instincts. 

"So you've been wrong a few times. You're new to all of this Sam. No one becomes a good hunter without some effort put in." Sam finally looked at him and the storm in his eyes was like a punch to his gut. Sam shouldn't look so troubled and it made Dean feel like he'd failed at his most important job: Take care of Sammy. "A few times?! Dean I've been wrong _every_ time. I'm scared of everything, always guessing if something is normal or a monster or something worse! Dad is right not to trust me."

"Now you stop right there Sam. Dad is not right-" Sam looked shocked at that statement, knowing how rare it was for Dean to think less that the best about their dad, "Not about this. Not about _you_ , Sam. I know you, _me_ , Sam. You only found out a little while ago that monsters were real and I hate that you carry this with you now." He grabbed hold of Sam shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes to get his message across clearly. "I don't care how many times you get it wrong, Sam. If something feels wrong or off then I will look into it. I will make sure you are safe no matter how many times I need to. I want you to feel safe, Sammy."

Silent tears fell from his little brothers eyes and Dean hugged him close without hesitation. Sam's hands curled into his shirt, clinging to him as he'd done when Dean came to pick him up and it made Dean's big brother instincts scream at him. "Please talk to me, Sammy. Tell me what happened." He placed on hand on the back of his head, the other still holding him tight around the back. He cocooned his little brother in the only safety that mattered, his big brother. Sam shook and trembled in his hold for a while before he managed to _finally_ tell him what had happened.

"There...there was someone...ha.hanging around school. I didn't, didn't think anything of..of it at first. But he was just there, Dean. He...he just stood there. Didn't come to...pick anyone up. Didn't...talk to anyone. And he started, he started looking at me." Dean unconsciously tightened his hold on Sam, as if afraid someone would tear him away right then and there. _Someone was watching his little brother? For how long?_ He asked as much of Sam and the answer was not expected or appreciated. "A few...a few weeks now."

"A few weeks?! Sam, why the hell would you not say something sooner?!" Dean held his brother by the arms again, looking at him, besieging him to explain his ridiculous behaviour. Why the hell hadn't he come to him sooner?! Imagining the _many_ opportunities someone could have had in that time frame to hurt his little brother had Dean feeling sick. Sam didn't answer him, looking away from him again. but Dean was no fool. He didn't need to ask. He already knew why Sam had kept quiet. Dad. Telling Sam that enough was enough and crying wolf whenever he felt like was not okay. He'd shut Sam down so hard after his last "suspicion" that Sam hadn't come to either of them. Dean couldn't contain the angry curse from spilling out of him.

"Dean?" 

"Sammy, look at me and listen!" Dean all but begged him. Shocked and blotchy eyes looked at him, full attention on the big brother. "I don't care what dad said, I don't care how often you suspect something. _Whenever_ something feels off or wrong or scary, I need you to tell me. Please Sam, promise me you'll tell me!" Sam bit his lip, a nervous habit he'd picked up despite Dean's attempts to stop it. "But what about dad?" Wiping clean Sam's face, Dean answered earnestly. "Forget dad. I'm the one keeping you safe Sam. Whether it be real monsters or people or your own brain. _Me_ , Sammy. _I_ want to know and _I_ will look into it. Dad doesn't need to know unless it actually is something. Okay?"

Sam smiled his first genuine smile since weeks and it lifted a weight from Dean's chest. "I promise, Dean." Not caring how schmoopy where they getting here, Dean hugged his brother again and felt himself calm down as much as it calmed Sam. 

Unfortunately there was one more thing bothering Dean. "What about today, Sam." He asked as he pulled away from the hug. "Why didn't you wait at the school for me? Was that guy there again?" Sam wrung his hands again, but he did answer. "Yes, but...he walked towards me. He was probably just heading that direction and I just freaked out over nothing Dean. But..but he kept walking the same way and I know it's a small town and he probably was heading to the park anyway and-" Dean stopped the rant with his hand over his brother's mouth, not liking what he was hearing at all. 

"He followed you?!" Sam nodded before protesting again. "It's probably a coincidence, Dean." Dean didn't do coincidence. "I don't care Sam. Something like this happens again, I don't care if they are or are not following _you_ , I want to know. Why didn't you say something on the phone?"

"I was afraid, if he _was_ following me, that he would hear." There was no knowing what he might have done if he knew Sam was on to him. Right there was proof that Sam did have good instincts. He just needed to hone them to detect actual threats. "Okay, so we need a way to let each other know without anyone else knowing." Dean concluded.

"Like a secret phrase or something?" Sam offered. 

"Exactly. Got any bright ideas, little brother?" Sam was a smart-ass of a little brother and Dean trusted him to come up with something good. And by the way Sam all but puffed up at being trusted with this, Dean knew he'd made the right call. 

"Uhm, oh remember when you stepped in that gum?" It didn't take long for Dean to understand where his brother was going with this. He remembered his own loud complaining about the sticky gum to his shoe.

"Something stuck to my shoe. That can work. Good idea, Sammy." 

"Yeah, really?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't lie to you. Now go wash up before dad gets back."

Dean had every intention to look into this guy that followed Sam, remembering the person he'd seen walking away from the park. Unfortunately he never got the chance. When their dad returned, they packed up and left the small town to chase after the escaped monster. They never told dad what had happened and when something was wrong Sam went to Dean as promised and he would take care of it. If dad noticed Sam's lack of "crying wolf" since, he never showed it. 

_tbc_


	2. The First Usage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later Sam finds himself putting their code-word to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes still in here are all mine. I'm exhausted and wanted to get this done so some things might have slipped by me. Hope you enjoy!

"The number you are trying to call is unavailable. Please try again later." Sam cursed as he recalled Dean's phone had been destroyed in their last hunt. He noticed the librarian looking crossly at him. Deciding it was best to get out before he caused a scene, he grabbed his things and headed for the exit. Barely juggling the phone in his other hand, he dialed his dad's number instead.  
  
It only rang twice before his dad picked up. "What did you find?" Once Sam would be bothered by the lack of a greeting or acknowledgement, but it was almost normal to him now. Expected. From their dad at least. Dean still greeted him with Sammy, something he secretly didn't really mind as much.   
  
"Only three suspicious deaths in the house that also fit with the timeline. Only problem is the house burned down and I cannot find anything about heirlooms or the likes. I can't find anything this ghost could be attached too." One of the books slipped free and dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Inwardly cursing at his predicament, Sam slipped the phone between his shoulder and ear while crouching down awkwardly to pick it back up without dropping the rest.   
  
Before he could straighten up he noticed someone a little distance ahead staring straight at him. Though not normally a cause for alarm, this time it certainly was. He'd seen this man before, several times. First just down the street from the hotel they were staying at while he'd walked to the library. Then inside library as he waited on the ancient computer to boot up to research his dad's newest case.   
  
Had he been waiting here for Sam to come outside? Or was it just a coincidence? It was a small town after all. "Sam!" He startled from his dad's raised voice, nearly upending all his stuff on the sidewalk. "Uh, yes sir?" He straightened up once he got a secure hold of his stuff again. "Was that all?"   
  
Sam's eyes were drawn back to the man only to find him suddenly no longer there. "Uhm...no, I mean yes. That was all I could find. Is, is Dean back yet?"Sam stumbled over his words a bit as an unpleasant feeling settled in his stomach.   
  
"Dean's still out. Why?" Sam could tell his dad was getting exasperated from his weird behaviour. He was just about to answer he'd be on his way back as he turned away from the library when he saw him again. On the _other side_ of the street, watching, waiting, staring. There was no doubt in Sam' mind anymore. This man -if he even was _that_ \- was following him. Besides there was no natural, normal human way, he could have appeared on the complete _other side_ of the street that fast without having passed by at some point and as distracted as Sam had been, he would have noticed that much.  
  
"Can you give him a message?" Sam finally answered his dad as he briskly walked home a different route, away from the man. 

* * *

John stared at the three names on the paper that Sam had texted him after they hung up. One of these names was their ghost, only problem was they couldn't narrow down which one it was, not even with the photo John had ' _borrowed_ ' from their victim in the morgue. John hated it when people were negligent with this stuff. Made his job a lot harder and he hated going in blind, full or partial. Nor was he eager to dig up three graves instead of one.  
  
He was spared from agonizing for a minute when his eldest entered the room. "I'm back. How are we doing?" Dean asked as he sat down at the table.  
  
"We got three suspects." John answered before giving his son a pointed look. "Where are the supplies?"  
  
"I put them in the trunk. Figured we'd head out as soon we got something to go after." John felt pride at Dean's readiness. The kid - _well not a kid anymore at eighteen_ \- was already a good hunter. A little more experience and he could become a great one.  
  
Dean got up and rummaged through his duffle bag, checking his weapons while John went over his intel once more. It came as no surprise when Dean inquired about Sam. Always worried when his little brother wasn't in sight. "Sam on his way back yet?"  
  
"Your brother called me with the intel a few minutes before you returned. He should be back soon." John could feel his son's eye son him and looked up at him. "What, Dean?"  
  
Dean tried to act like nothing was wrong, but John could tell he was uneasy. He always was when Sam was alone, especially if it involved a hunt. Despite it only being research and not the actual hunt itself - _John was not willing to let Sammy come on a hunt yet_ \- Dean always worried about Sam. "Nothing." Dean turned back to his bag, his agitation well hidden to anyone but John. He could read his own sons pretty good.  
  
"Sam is fine, Dean. We won't let him get hurt. Only thing that kid has to worry about is stepping in things." It was the wrong thing to say apparently when Dean abruptly straightened and turned questioning eyes on him. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
John looked confused at his first born, not sure what he was reading into anything he just said. He briefly wondered if he'd missed something from Sam's call, something that Dean would have immediately picked up on. He was loathed to admit it, but Dean could read his youngest far easier than he could. Some dad he was.  
  
"I mean nothing by it, Dean. Sam was just complaining about his shoes or something stuck to it."  
  
Only his marine training and hunting experiences prevented John from jumping as his eldest suddenly lunged over the table, reaching for the phone, eyes blown wide open. "Dean?!"  
  
His eldest ignored him, frantically dialing Sam's number and impatiently pacing as he waited for his little brother to answer. "Come on, Sam. Pick up. Pick up!" He cursed when no one answered and flipped it shut. "We gotta go!" He all but ordered before grabbing his gun from his bag.  
  
"What's wrong, Dean?" John needed to know what was going on but it didn't stop him from grabbing his own gun and following his son out the door.   
  
"Sammy used a code word we came up with. ' _Something stuck to my shoe_ ', it means he's being followed."   
  
"And when did you come up with this code word and why was I not informed about it? It's not a bad idea either." The Impala revved alive and they were on the move to the library where Sam had been. Dean searched the streets out his window, hoping for a glance of Sam and hesitated in answering. John was so not having that right now. " _Dean!_ "   
  
"We came up with it four years ago, when Sam thought someone was following him around."  
  
"And why did I never hear about this?!"  
  
"I didn't find out about it until just before you returned from your hunt and we left in the middle of the night. I never had the chance to look into it."  
  
John anxiously wiped at his face as his heart picked up the pace. Why had he sent Sam to the library alone? Why didn't he insist on having Dean go with him? Why didn't _he_ go with him?   
  
"Dad?" Dean's nervous call snapped him out of his anxiety. He couldn't lose it now. He had to find his youngest.  
  
"We'll find him, Dean."

* * *

Sam inwardly cursed when he saw the guy blocking his path _again_. Surely it wasn't possible for him to get ahead of Sam every time! It became obvious to Sam that he was preventing Sam from getting back to the motel. No matter which new route he took, he couldn't get back towards that part of the small town. As if he knew that Sam had back-up there.  
  
He was keeping him isolated.  
  
Sam turned down another street, fumbling around for his phone. This was not normal and he needed to let Dean know. To his horror he found his phone missing. In a panic, he dropped his books and stuff on the sidewalk before searching every pocket he had. Nothing. No phone.   
  
Shit!  
  
Casting wild eyes around to find a way out and to make sure where the guy was, Sam realized this street was nearly deserted. So far he'd just been followed and watched. Was he waiting for Sam to be alone?  
  
Sam was not waiting around to find out. Besides, if he wanted to get his hands on a phone, this was certainly not the place to find one.

* * *

The Impala came to a screeching halt in front of the library. Not many people walked the street but it was far from empty. Dean was out the door before the car had properly stopped and dashed for the entrance of the library not even bothering to find out if his dad was following. All his thoughts were condensed to _SamSammySamFindHimFindSammy_.   
  
"Dean!" At his dad's shout, he skidded to a stop before wildly turning around, about to yell back What! in his desperation to find Sam, when his eyes fell on what his dad was holding.   
  
_Sam's phone!_  
  
And several missed calls from dad.   
  
Dean felt his throat constricting as panic bubbled inside him. He could not lose it right now. Sam needed him! But by god, Sam was in trouble and Dean had no idea where his little brother was.  
  
Before either Winchester could comment a phone rang. Dean stood frozen for a moment before realizing he still had dad's phone and pulled it out to find an unknown number on the display. Having nothing else to go on, he turned to his dad and at his nod of approval, he answered it. 

* * *

Sam pushed through the crowd into the mall, freezing in his tracks as he stared at the mass of people wandering the small mall. Like all Winchesters, Sam was not a fan of big crowds, especially since he found out the monsters in the dark were real. One could never know who or _what_ walked amongst the throngs.   
  
Taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart, Sam walked as casually as he could manage further into the mall. He couldn't afford to linger in one place for too long. Perhaps an emergency exit somewhere on the other side of the building would work.   
  
People bumped into him, a lot, and Sam cursed his small stature not for the first time. But he'd had no choice left. Whoever or _whatever_ was following him was persistent and Sam's best chance with his absolute lack of weapons of any kind, was unfortunately a crowd. Many people to bear witness if his tail tried anything. If there was one thing he'd noticed over the few years of research he'd done for hunts, it was that a lot of supernatural _things_ tried not to alert the entire population to their existence. The one's that did, were often ghosts or werewolves, creatures that were out of control or couldn't think straight.   
  
Sam risked a glance behind him, trying to spot his tail through the mass of bodies. If anything, not seeing him was making Sam more afraid. He wasn't too proud to admit it. He was afraid, because he was alone and had no way to defend himself. He didn't even know what he was up against.   
  
So caught in his anxiety, Sam walked right into another person nearly sending them both to the floor but quick hands steadied the both of them. The collision had sent the breath whooshing out of him and he gulped for air almost desperately.   
  
"Whoa, easy there. Are you alright?" A sweet, feminine voice asked him. Sam allowed her to steady him before looking up and trying his best to look reassuring to her. No need to involve innocent people.   
  
"I'm so sorry. Are you alright? I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"I noticed. You seem a little upset, if I may be so bold." Sam noticed her outfit then. Mall security. Somehow the outfit was professional yet casual too, allowing her to blend easily into the crowd without intimidating the shoppers yet able to show her rank if she needed to step in somewhere.  
  
"I'm okay, really. I'm just in a hurry. I'm really sorry, ma'am." She looked pensively at him for a moment as if weighing his honesty versus what her instinct was telling her. "You're not a runaway, are you? You seem a bit young."  
  
"What?! No, not at all. I'm on an errant for my brother and I'm running a bit late." Thank god for small mercies. He'd rather she think he was running from home than guess that he was in danger. He plastered a fake smile on his face again, ducking his head a little to allow his hair to fall just slightly over his eyes. "I'm really alright, sorry to have bothered you."  
  
Quickly he turned his back on her and steadily walked away, guilt clawing on his insides as he cautiously pulled out the phone he'd swiped from her. Barely fourteen and already a great pickpocket. What even was his life! But he needed to call Dean and it was easier than causing a scene by grabbing one as he passed by.   
  
He ducked into a nearby store, hiding out behind a large coat rack. Halfway through the phone number, he realised he was using Dean's number _again_ and Dean's phone was a bust. He needed to call dad's phone. He cursed his own incompetence as he redialed. His momentary distraction cost him greatly when next he was whirled around roughly and two strong hands grabbed his throat and _squeezed_. To make matters worse, the guy lifted Sam up off the floor putting even more pressure on his windpipe.   
  
"Let him go!" Sam recognised the voice as the security woman, but his vision was blurring at the edges already. "I said, Let. Him. Go!" Sam wasn't released at her second attempt, but all of a sudden his body seized and electricity sizzled through it. He was unceremoniously dropped to the ground where he stared up in shock at the tall man shaking violently as sparks flew from his back. It wasn't hard to find the source standing a few feet behind him, holding the remote end of a taser.   
  
People in the store screamed and ran for the exit, probably believing the store was being robbed or something. Good, it would get people to leave the mall hopefully.   
  
Sam sighed in momentary relief, his breath visible in front of him. He turned wide eyes up towards his attacker and for the briefest moments saw his face flicker to a transparent face, almost like a bad overlay, before it snapped back to a normal man's face. _No way! No fricking way!_  
  
Instincts kicked back in and Sam scrambled to his feet while he had the chance, snatching up the dropped phone while with his other hand he grabbed the woman's and pulled her with him. He didn't stop outside the clothes store, choosing to put a little more distance between them and _him_. At what he deemed an acceptable distance to catch his breath and think of a plan of sorts, he stopped, turning to the shell-shocked woman beside him.   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly. He wanted to reassure her but there wasn't really any time for finesse here.   
  
"What...what the hell...was that?!" She gasped, frantic hands in her hair as she tried to rationalize what she'd seen.   
  
"What's your name?" It seemed prudent to ask her that much at least since he'd all but dragged her into this mess. Besides it would be easier to call her something other than _the woman_.   
  
"Agnes." She answered automatically. Sam gave her a sympathetic look.   
  
"I'm Sam. Thanks for saving me back there." She gave him an almost calculated look before answering.   
  
"You're in danger, _aren't_ you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you involved." Sam cast a worried glance towards the clothing store but nothing moved so far. They had a little time. "Look I know things seem crazy right now and you have no idea what is happening, but you have to go."  
  
"You mean _we_ have to go. Surely you don't expect me to leave you behind with some lunatic?!"  
  
"It's hard to explain, but that's not just some guy. I _know_ you saw what happened in there and you're probably trying to find an explanation for it, but right now there is no time for that!"  
  
Agnes just looked at him, as if trying to gauge just who he was. Her eyes moved down and Sam followed her gaze to the phone that was still in his hand. _Her_ phone. With a lit up screen. And a _connected_ call!  
  
"Hello?!" He asked warily, not wanting to get his hopes up.   
  
" _Sammy_!?" He broke into an genuine grin then, relief so palpable he could almost touch it. Dean was here. Well he was on the phone, but still.  
  
"Dean!"  
  
" _Where are you, Sammy?!_ " Sam was about to answer his big brother when the windows of the store he stood in front of, exploded outwards, showering him and Agnes in thousands of shards of glass. _"Sammy!"  
_  
Sam looked up, aghast to find his tail looking right back at him. The taser must have worn off. He didn't plan to hang around, quickly grabbing Agnes once more and storming even further into the mall. "Dean! I'm at the mall, heading further in! Hurry! It's a g-" Something heavy hit him in the back cutting off his reply and sending him careening to the floor, Agnes barely able to stay on her feet as Sam's weight threatened to drag her down with him.   
  
Sam struggled to get up, his back screaming in protest. If it wasn't for Agnes pulling him up, he would have dropped right back down. They stumbled onwards, intensely aware of their foe following behind steadily.   
  
"What do we do? What does he _want_?!" Agnes blurted out in a panic while she all but dragged Sam along.   
  
Sam finally found his footing, his back still aching fiercely but he was able to mostly ignore it. He picked up the pace, Agnes quickly following along. "We need something to fight him off." Sam scanned his surroundings trying to find something, _anything_ that could help him fight off a ghost. He was still trying to wrap his head around it all but he was sure of what he'd seen. There was a ghost _inside_ that man. Like a possession.   
  
"This is crazy, I should be protecting you." Agnes muttered at his side. Sam appreciated her spirit. All she saw was a fourteen year old kid being attacked by a grown man and yet it was the kid who was running the show, dragging her around.   
  
"There!" Sam pointed past Agnes at the food court. She looked confused as to how it was their salvation. "Trust me. If we want to stand any chance against this guy, that's where we need to go."   
  
They broke into a full out run now that they knew where they were going, rather than just wandering and keeping ahead of their foe, who was still persistently following them. Something bugged Sam about that. Ghosts didn't usually go after one person so diligently, unless that person was connected to them somehow, either through a family connection, a haunted object or if they were involved in the ghost's passing. Why was this one following him so doggedly? And _possessing a human_ to do so, even?!  
  
They reached the food court in a few minutes, winding between tables and chairs to get to the counter. Agnes stopped in front of it, not sure what Sam had planned. Sam however used a chair to step onto the nearest table to the counter before almost effortlessly vaulting over the high counter, landing smoothly on his feet behind it. His back screamed for a moment at the force of the landing, but Sam bit the inside of his cheek to smother his cry of pain. Straightening up, he unlocked the latch for Agnes to easily follow him into the kitchen.   
  
"Check everywhere! Find salt!" Sam ordered before starting to search through the cabinets.  
  
"Salt?" Agnes muttered confused but she did as Sam had said.   
  
They found several canisters, one of which Sam immediately emptied into a line by the door they'd come through and the one leading out the back. "Now what?" Agnes asked, not scathingly but genuinely wanting to know. Sam was amazed how easily she had followed his lead, especially considering her job. Not a lot of police or security workers would so easily allow a kid to handle the situation. Perhaps she'd acknowledged what she had witnessed in the clothes store. The visage of the ghost she had tasered.   
  
A loud bang against the door made them jump and they watched warily as the ghost-human pounded on the door. Sam forced himself to look away, grabbing another salt canister and pouring a decent circle around Agnes. "Stay in there!"   
  
Grabbing another canister, he climbed onto the cooker by the wall pushing open a small hatch at the top. It was a small hatch, but Sam's small size would just about fit.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Agnes hissed at him in alarm. He couldn't blame her, he was about to jump back into the fire so to speak, but if he didn't do something that door would break down and although the salt would stop the ghost, he wasn't sure about the body. This was unknown territory and he couldn't risk Agnes' life.  
  
"Just stay there, you'll be safe." Without waiting for her reply, he pushed through the hatch, dropping down roughly on the other side and immediately gaining the attention of his tail.   
  
Sam backed away slowly, leading the ghost away from the door and Agnes. It seemed to be working and Sam was just about to work up to salting its ass, when he tripped on something and went down hard. Pain tore through him as his already hurt back took the brunt of the fall and for a moment he blacked out. When he flashed back to himself, hands were on his throat again once more cutting off his air supply.   
  
"SAMMY!"  
  
A gunshot tore through the air, loud and painful and the hands abruptly disappeared. Sam gasped and gagged, his body not sure which action to take before settling on wheezing. Sam flinched when he felt hands on him again, but it was quickly followed by a familiar face and soothing words.   
  
"Shh, it's me Sam. I'm here."  
  
 _Dean.  
_  
Dean was here. Everything was going to be alright now.   
  
Except, his sluggish mind reminded him of the innocent man. Oh god, had they shot him?! Sam flung himself up, nearly headbutting Dean in the process. "Whoa, easy Sammy!"  
  
"Dean, don't....the ghost..." Sam struggled to speak and wasn't that a shock. He didn't remember hitting his head, just his back.   
  
"It's okay, we've got it Sam."  
  
"No, Dean. The...the ghost...it's posse..possessing..."  
  
Despite his struggle, Dean seemed to understand what he'd meant when he turned around to yell at their dad. Sam barely heard any of it, his head was pounding. He hadn't even noticed until now. He watched the world tilt around him, but he did notice that no matter what his dad did, the ghost-man never attacked him directly. He was only trying to get past him.  
  
To get to _him_ , Sam realized. But why? What was his connection to this ghost?  
  
His hand brushed a piece of paper in his pocket and memories flashed behind his eyes.   
  
_Got a case nearby. A haunted house. Should be nothing more than a simple salt and burn. See if you can dig out something more about the house in the local library. Here, take this._   
  
Slowly, Sam pulled out the faded picture from his pocket. Small, old and showing that very haunted house with a faded couple in front of it. Surely not? Was the ghost attached to the _photo_?!  
  
A screech blew out more windows. Startled, Sam covered his ears even as Dean all but threw himself over his body to shield him. When it stopped his brother looked up straight at the ghost-human. Its eyes were fixed on the picture in Sam's hand and it abruptly surged forwards, thundering past their dad. Dean wasted no time in grabbing his lighter and setting the picture aflame.   
  
The ghost shrieked its death cry before disappearing in a static storm, the human it had possessed dropping to the floor, unconscious but alive.  
  
Sam sighed heavily in relieve before gently laying back down and catching his breath. "Sammy? You okay?" Sam gave a thumbs up to his worried big brother as he let out another sigh. "Come on, kiddo." Dean hauled him up as gently as possible and steadied him when his swayed on his feet. "Whoa there. Easy."  
  
"I'm okay." Sam offered weakly. He wanted to be okay, but his back and head hurt bad and his thoughts came a bit too sluggish to his liking.   
  
"Dean, how's he doing?" Sam started at his dad's voice, much closer than he had expected. When had he walked over here?   
  
"I think he's got a concussion."  
  
"Then let's get out of here so we can take care of him before the cops come."  
  
"Wait!" Sam struggled to find his words. "Agnes...she's in the...the kitchen."  
  
"Don't worry, Sam. The police will find her and handle this. We gotta go, kiddo." Before he knew it, Sam found himself in the back of the Impala held against Dean's side while his dad drove them away as fast as possible.  
  
The entire incident in the mall was covered up as a gas leak, the possessed man the only injured party. Sam made sure to sent Agnes her phone back, having found it in their rush to get out of the mall unseen. He'd left her a little thank you note on her phone. She deserved that at least.  
  
The Winchesters had disappeared from the town that very same day, but not before making a quick pit stop by the nearest phone store. Never again would Dean be unreachable to Sam.   
  
_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my take on the famous code-word by the Winchester brothers: Something stuck to my shoe. Hope you liked it and maybe I'll one day write something for their other code-words, but no promises.
> 
> Also if something feels different in my writing in certain scenes. I've had the mall scene written a while ago -it's basically what prompted the entire second chapter- and I just needed to create the rest of the scenes around it to make it in an actual chapter/story. My writing could have changed slightly without my noticing, though I don't think it has.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the age at which Sam discovers monsters are real to when he was ten instead of eight. It worked better for my story here to have the boys a little older. This is a two-shot story, so expect a second chapter that takes place a few years later and that is about them using this particular code word. 
> 
> Not beta-read, so any mistakes are totally mine. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment.


End file.
